The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) min/max voltage circuit for switching between multiple voltages.
Storage elements in integrated circuits normally operate at a higher voltage than logic that surrounds the storage elements in order to improve stability of the storage elements. However, when testing is performed on such storage elements, a secondary voltage is utilized for stress testing and to guardband these storage elements by identifying one or more storage elements with marginal stability, thereby indicating a high likelihood of failure in the one or more storage elements.